<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knowing Your Erotic End by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402638">Knowing Your Erotic End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Despair, Exhibitionism, Gyaru TF, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman realizes she's in an erotic story and does her best to stay appealing, while fully aware of the reader's waning interest...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knowing Your Erotic End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poll story for Week 13.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A yawn echoed throughout a lone room. The sole inhabitant, a young and plain-looking woman, was starting to wake up. She knew not what laid in store for her on this day, but she knew one thing…<br/><br/>She was dangerously horny, and her panties had seen better days.<br/><br/>“God… Why now, why couldn’t it had waited until…” The woman named Thea muttered to herself as she slowly reached down to rub her fingers along the sopping mess that was her underwear, breathing a sigh of relief as she felt the tingling sparks of pleasure pouring through her body. She had been dreaming about that kind of stuff, and since she hadn’t been able to climax in her dream, this was going to be the next best thing.<br/><br/>Though, something felt ever so slightly off. Why was she even trying to get off? She wasn’t the type of girl to do that, she… She was a studious type, the type that people didn’t look at for more than a few seconds. She was boring. She wasn’t very impressive, heck, if it wasn’t for…<br/><br/>It clicked. She knew why she was doing this, and it terrified her to her core. “No, there has to be some sort of mistake, this…” Thea muttered aloud as she sat up, whipping her head around to try and see if anybody was watching. There were no cameras, no sign of anything recording her, nothing. Just an empty white room that was padded on all sides. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think it was some sort of mental institution.<br/><br/>But it couldn’t be. Not with those people… not with the eyes that were looking down on her plain body, their yawns echoing through her head. The readers. They weren’t entertained, not in the slightest.<br/><br/>“W-What do you want from me? What kind of story is this even?!” The young woman shouted into the empty ceiling, yet she didn’t get a reply. Instead, the yawning got louder, which just meant that she was in more danger.<br/><br/>She had no choice. She had to do something to keep the reader’s attention, whether she wanted to do this or not. Immediately, her hand dove back into her panties as she sunk all of her fingers straight between her lower lips, hoping that the pleasure spiking through her body and the moans that it coaxed out would be enough to entertain them…<br/><br/>Yet it didn’t do anything. Nothing of value, anyway. It just made the yawning stop, with no apparent interest regained. She was just standing there, trying to masturbate to please onlookers who she would never meet. Worst of all, they didn’t care about her, a real human being…<br/><br/>Then again, what was she in comparison to them? If they were reading about her, was she just some sort of character created for their cruel sense of amusement? It wasn’t fair. She had to do something, otherwise they’d just throw her and her story away like it wasn’t anything special.<br/><br/>Was she anything special? Now that she took a good look at herself, she was the plainest kind of girl around. That’s what her friends had always said. Even as she was playing with herself like a horndog, she didn’t give off the same energy. She was just Thea, the most normal girl around…<br/><br/>“I can’t just… I can’t just be myself, they’ll throw me away…” She muttered, feeling the despair filling her heart. She didn’t know what to do, as a small tear slowly started running down her cheek.<br/><br/>As if her prayers and her hopes were answered right then and there, she could hear some sort of mumbling within her head. Something… positive. They were invested? Were they invested in her losing herself, or her trying to resist the change? Whichever was the case, they seemed willing to keep reading, so she was safe for the time being…<br/><br/>She had to make a choice. If she did nothing, they’d leave if they weren’t interested in her struggle. If she did something, maybe they’d be turned off… but there’d at least be one person willing to read, that’s how these things worked! She was one of those people, reading the weird stuff when she had a chance…<br/><br/>Thea took a deep breath as she started imagining herself… only to tear down that mental image, leaving nothing but her face behind. Little by little, she imagined a more attractive body with that face adorning it. Something with meat on all the right parts of the body, something that would attract all the attention, something she never could have because she was always too shy to approach and do anything to try and stand out…<br/><br/>Her body started to change as she let her imagination run wild, her skin quickly shifting in color until it took on a deep tan, with her hips and her chest filling out her plain clothes in the process. As the tan deepened and her lips grew just a little plumper, her outfit changed to match, leaving her in a tube-top and a pair of short shorts that were just as drenched as her panties were moments ago. Finally, she could feel the surges and pangs of pleasure blasting through her body, the sign of the last thought she had tried to manifest…<br/><br/>She opened her eyes as she looked at her new body, her breath growing warmer as she felt her lower lips grow wetter by the second. It had worked. By imagining herself in a body of an outright slut, she had somehow transformed herself into one. It was… Well, it made sense considering she was in a story, but she still couldn’t believe it. And thankfully, the voice within her head seemed plenty pleased too. Seems like they were into transformation, especially the kind that served to degrade her in the process.<br/><br/>Degrading herself… Well, if she had to go that route, she had a better idea. She wasn’t going to be Thea any longer, that name was never meant for a girl like her. A girl who was addicted to the pleasures of life itself. She knew that she had to go with something wilder, something that embraced her new form. Something like....<br/><br/>Suzuka.<br/><br/>That’s it. She wasn’t the usual nobody from the suburbs who was just really smart, the kind that nobody paid attention to. She wasn’t even from the suburbs anymore, she was one of those uptown girls with all the cash to spend and none of the sense. That’s what Suzuka the Gyaru tried to tell herself, panting as her cheeks grew warmer.<br/><br/>Something about outright erasing her own history like that made her feel better, aroused and overall… Well, it felt awesome. Why shouldn’t she just abuse these powers if they made her feel the best? And the readers, whoever they were, seemed to be just as pleased as she was!<br/><br/>Suzuka licked her lips as she grabbed ahold of her outfit, pulling her top up and her pants down to expose her bouncing tits and her waterfall of a pussy. “You like what you see, don’t you?” She asked the empty air, not expecting an answer from the readers who could just admire her body. She knew she was sexy, so she was just going to give them a show.<br/><br/>Her pants slowly fell onto the ground as she swayed her hips side to side, a soft finger caressing the side of her lips as she let out moan after moan. It felt so good to give into her hornier tendencies, the ones she always tried to deny. The ones that had fueled this idea in the first place. Maybe if she just kept on doing this, they’d keep reading forever…<br/><br/>Or would they? She knew how these stories ended. Well, more porn in general, but they all ended around the same point… When she’d cum. Then, there’d be a bit where she’d wind down, and then the story would end. She had to keep it going somehow without cumming, otherwise… otherwise…<br/><br/>...She could hear the voice again. It was growing tired again. It wanted things to get over and done with, causing her eyes to shoot open as she felt a huge spike of pleasure running through her body. “N-No! Please! Please keep reading!” She pleaded, not wanting it to be over already. She wanted to keep living! She wanted to keep existing!<br/><br/>Suzuka had to do something to keep herself from orgasming right then and there, while still keeping the reader occupied. She had to use that big brain of hers, the one she clearly hadn’t erased through her physical transformation, otherwise they’d leave… She needed to…<br/><br/>That’s it, she needed to fuck something! She needed to try and endure through proper sex, that’s how she was going to make it through! She just needed to breathe, and…<br/><br/>Her eyes opened, and she felt a bit of sweat running down her cheek as she stared at a dildo that was about the size of her thigh. She… Didn’t anticipate her imagination to be so literal minded, but it worked. Now she just needed to balance her arousal, and things would turn out alright.<br/><br/>“Just keep breathing, think about how good everything’ll feel, but don’t cum. You just have to keep this going until they devote their time to the story… f-forever…” Suzuka muttered as she positioned herself above the big black rod, feeling a bit of fear getting stuck in her throat. She didn’t know if she was going to be able to handle it, even with the changes she had done to her body.<br/><br/>If she kept stalling, things would just end prematurely. She took a deep breath as she squatted down so that she could make her lower lips kiss the cock… only to lose her grip and fall straight down on it, causing her eyes to fly open from the shock. She could feel it piercing all the way inside, to the point where it was smashing against the door to her womb right then and there.<br/><br/>How was she going to endure something like that!? She hadn’t prepared herself at all, and the body she had given herself… Well, while it was accustomed to this sort of thing, it was also way-too-into being speared like this. She couldn’t hold herself back at all, as she felt the arousal bubbling over right then and there.<br/><br/>“Nonononono, ssssstooooOOOOPPPP!” Suzuka screamed, but that plea helped nobody. She could feel the liquids pouring out of her pussy non stop, her tears now streaming down her cheeks in turn. Even if she had just had the best orgasm ever, even if she felt like she was on cloud nine at this very moment, she knew what was coming, and that made it all taste so bitter sweet.<br/><br/>As the arousal inside her body slowly died down, she began to sober up. She had a cock nestled in her cunt, she looked like an utter wreck compared to the normal girl that she had been just moments before, and she knew the reader was about to stop. She had failed. She was going to vanish, and it was all just going to be for naught.<br/><br/>Why had she even done any of this? Should she have just accepted her death and avoided this humiliation?... Did she even have a choice in the matter? Would she have chosen differently if she never knew that she was being watched? Was she going to disappear even then, like she was about to?<br/><br/>Thea didn’t know. She truly didn’t know what to think. Suzuka was already fading. Her body returned to the plain jane look that she had before, as everything slowly was swallowed up by the white around her. The reader had stopped. Her time had come. She had done everything she could to postpone it, but she had climaxed too early, and now… well, now it was all going to end.<br/><br/>She closed her eyes, as it all faded to white. And thus, her story came to a close...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>